


matchmaking inspiration

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Matchmaking, Trans Fero, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say my sons were trying to set me up with you,” said Samol.“Is that what they’re doing?” said Fero, “I couldn’t tell, they were too subtle.”
Relationships: Fero Feritas/Samol, Samot/Samothes (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	matchmaking inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post something else today, but since it's Oscars day today this felt appropriate.

Samot paused from where he was directing the caterers to position the champagne tower, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“Are you alright to handle this for a moment? Thank you-”

He stepped away onto the front porch to answer the call. “Dad? Everything alright?”

“Yes, everything’s fine,” said Samol, “I just wanted to know what you thought about the thing I emailed you this morning.”

“The thing you-oh, from Tristero,” said Samot, “To be honest I haven’t really had a chance to think about it, I’ve been busy getting everything ready for tonight, and- you are still coming, aren’t you?”

Samol sighed, a rush of static on the line. “I don’t know why you want your old man there, but I suppose if you insist I’ll come along.”

“Of course I want you to come,” said Samot, “And who knows, maybe you’ll see something, get inspired…”

“I think my inspiration days are over,” said Samol, “That’s part of the reason I retired.”

Samot watched as one of the party planner’s staff held the ladder for another while they affixed thin bands of neon lights to the roman columns that lined the front entryway, matching the lighting that would run up their long driveway.

“Dad, really,” said Samot, a little distracted by how the lights were just  _ slightly  _ too far to the right, “You’re not  _ that _ old.”

Samol chuckled. “I am, but it’s alright. Anyway, this Tristero thing-”

Samot listened with half an ear as he tried to get Samothes’ attention from across the driveway. It was something about how Tristero had heard about some interesting project or other, a location shoot, something with boats, so he was sure they’d be glad to have Samothes on staff as well.

Samothes moved towards him, frowning slightly. Samot gestured at the columns. Samothes looked at the columns, then back to Samot. Samot huffed a breath, muting his side of the call for a moment.

“The lighting’s not right,” said Samot. “It needs to be more to the left.”

“Who are you talking to?” said Samothes.

“Samol,” said Samot, “He’s calling about that thing he emailed this morning.”

“Right, the Tristero thing,” said Samothes, his attention already back to the lights.

“I already replied saying I’d think about it,” said Samot.

“I guess he wants an answer,” said Samothes.

“What he  _ wants _ is a hobby,” said Samot, “One that’s not our careers- oops-” He unmuted the call. “Yes, dad, I’m here, I’m listening-”

  
  


\--

  
  


“How far away is the car now?” said Lem.

Fero sighed, checking the ap. “Still ten minutes away.”

“ _ Still _ ?”

“You only asked me like thirty second ago,” said Fero, “How much closer could it really be?”

“I just- are you  _ sure _ it’s moving?”

“Of course,” said Fero, “look, the little icon’s getting closer to us. It’s probably just going to take them a while since they have to come all the way up here. If you were that worried about it, we could always take my car.”

Lem looked pointedly at Fero’s dusty blue car. “No, we couldn’t.”

“No one’s gonna care what my car looks like,” said Fero.

“Yes they will!” said Lem, “And I care!”

“Fine!” said Fero, “Then you’re gonna have to wait for the uber to get us!”

“Fine!” said Lem. He tapped his foot for a few minutes before he let out a long breath. “It’s just that this is our first real industry party-”

“What about that wrap up party we went to?” said Fero.

“That doesn’t- well, okay, but this is different,” said Lem, “this is the first time we’ve been invited to a  _ real _ party, one where they didn’t  _ have _ to invite us.”

“Okay, sure.”

“So I just wanted to make sure that you know how important this is to me,” continued Lem.

Fero nodded, waiting for Lem to finish whatever thing he was working himself up to.

“Okay, good,” said Lem, “So, while we’re there, just make sure that you, you know, don’t do anything embarrassing.”

“Why would I do something embarrassing? You’re my favourite client!”

“I’m your only client,” said Lem.

“Yes, and I’m  _ your _ only agent,” said Fero, “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

Lem huffed, crossing his arms.

Fero sighed. “Look, we’re gonna go here, you’re going to have a good time, I’m going to network, it’s all going to work out. Don’t worry so much.”

“I’m not worried,” said Lem.

“Okay,” said Fero.

“I’m not!” said Lem, “I just- oh, here they are!”

Lem spent the majority of the three minute uber ride scrolling up and down his instagram feed. Fero rolled his eyes, watching the high fences and expansive gardens flash by as the car snaked along the winding road.

He could tell when they got close - the road was crowded with suvs and limos, cameras flashing as people made their way inside the party.

Lem let out a shaky breath, running his hand through his hair.

Fero put a hand on his arm. “Hey. It’s gonna be fine. They’re just people, and you’re just people.”

“I-” Lem swallowed. “I know.”

“Good.” Fero squeezed Lem’s arm once before letting go. “Now come on, we’re going to be late!”

Lem huffed a laugh, letting Fero pull him from the car and up the driveway to the house’s entrance. It was as grand as you would expect from the Hollywood royalty power couple of Samot and Samothes, neon lights illuminating the roman columns that lined the front of the house.

Fero flashed their invitation to the enormous man at the door, who tilted his head in the barest nod, allowing them entry. The inside was just as impressive as the outside, and Fero quickly pulled Lem through the crowd of dancing bodies to what he assumed was the backyard, but could just have easily been a private park.

“I heard they got the pool tiles flown in from Nacre,” whispered Lem.

“Who did you even hear that from?” said Fero.

“Just, y’know, people,” said Lem.

“I hope that’s not your secret gossip that you’re going to use during this party,” said Fero.

“It’s not gossip! It’s just something I heard!”

“What’s gossip?” said Ephrim from behind them.

“Ephrim!” said Lem, “Hi!”

“Lem says they got the pool tiles from Nacre,” said Fero.

“O...kay,” said Ephrim.

“See!” said Fero, “It’s not good gossip. It’s  _ barely _ an interesting fact.”

“It didn’t say it was gossip!” said Lem. “And  _ I _ found it interesting!”

“Okay, well, maybe let’s save it for later,” said Ephrim, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to some people.”

Fero trailed behind Lem, taking the first opportunity of his distraction to slip away. As much as he told Lem how important it was for him to talk to people, make connections, he  _ hated _ doing it. He walked around the edges of the party, holding a drink and hoping that he looked enough like he was purposefully wandering to avoid conversation.

He paused once he was a little way away from the pool, hopping up onto the low polished stone wall that separated the tiled area from the expansive lawn. From here, he could keep an eye on Lem while being out of sight of most of the party. He let out a breath, taking a sip of his drink and looking up at the night sky. They were just far enough out of the city that he could make out some of the stars.

Behind him, he heard the sound of a match, and a slow inhale. Fero turned to see an older man, his hand cupped around a cigarette to protect the flame from the breeze. The man looked up, making eye contact with him. Fero, for lack of any better response, nodded to him in greeting.

“My kids don’t like me doing this,” said the man, “Didn’t know anyone else was this far out of the way.”

Fero slid off the wall. “Am I not supposed to be?” 

The man took a drag of the cigarette, letting out a slow breath. “Not particularly. But as I’m currently keeping an eye on you, I don’t suppose that matters too much.”

Fero grinned. “Oh yeah? You Samot and Samothes’ security backup?”

The man laughed. “Something like that.” He held a hand out to Fero. “I’m Samol.”

Fero took his hand, frowning for a moment. “I know your name, I think.”

“You  _ think _ ?” said Samol, amusement curling through his tone.

Fero thought for a moment. “Yeah, you… oh! The nature documentary! The one… it’s always on super late at night, uh,  _ Call of Nature _ ,  _ Call of the Trees _ , uh…”

“ _ Tell it to the Trees _ ,” said Samol.

“That’s it!” said Fero, “You did the narration, right?”

“I did.” Samol paused. “I have to say, that’s not normally where people know me from.”

“Uh,” said Fero, “Sorry?”

Samol waved a hand. “No, don’t be, it’s… honestly, it’s a little refreshing to have someone know me for that. It was a good documentary. Fun to do.”

“Yeah, I bet!” said Fero. “Wait, what do people normally know you from?”

“I used to do some directing, a while back.” Samol took a long drag. “Now, Fero, where would I know  _ you _ from?”

“Nowhere,” said Fero, “I’m Lem’s agent. Uh, Lem King.”

“Lem King,” said Samol slowly. “Oh, from that new drama show.”

“ _ Sun High _ , yeah,” said Fero, “He’s looking for more stuff but it’s hard, because he keeps wanting to do like, serious dramatic stuff.”

“No call backs?” asked Samol sympathetically.

Fero shook his head. “Honestly, I think he’d be better in a cheesy fantasy thing, or like, one of those old monster movies.”

Samol chuckled. “Not too many of those anymore.”

“I know! It sucks, because he’d be great hamming it up in one of those as like, Dr Frankenwhoever. Plus, I  _ love _ those movies, they’re so much  _ fun _ .”

Samol hummed. “They are indeed.” He paused. “I directed one once, long time ago.”

“You did?” said Fero, “Which one?”

“ _ It Came From Beyond the Forest _ ,” said Samol. “One of my first pictures.”

Fero laughed. “I guess you must like trees, huh?”

Samol smiled. “I guess I must.” He took another drag. “It was a wild time, we were rewriting on the set, scrambling around to borrow props and costumes and lights… Probably couldn’t get away with doing it like that today. Especially now.”

“Why  _ especially _ now?” said Fero.

“Ah,” said Samol, “I got into the prestige picture business. They won’t let you go back to doing monster movies after that.”

Fero wrinkled his nose. “That sucks. I’d kind of love to see a new one.” He paused. “Maybe you could do a prestige-y version of it and sneak it under the radar.” 

Samol laughed. “Well, when you find one of those you let me know. I’d love to see it”

  
  


\--

  
  


Samot looked out across the party, scanning for people he needed to speak to. His eyes caught on the sight of Samol, smoking, and he huffed a breath, getting ready to go over and give a short and apparently needed lecture on lung health when Samol  _ laughed _ . Samot froze, then carefully stepped to the side, angling his body until he could see who Samol was speaking to.

It was a young man in a very loud shirt, his hair sticking up at odd angles as he ran his hand through it. Samol smiled, leaning a hip against the side of the wall as he nodded along to whatever the younger man was saying, offering his own small comment that the young man nodded at, grinning up at Samol.

Samot quickly went to find Samothes, dragging him away from where he was hiding out behind the bar.

“So Samol’s talking to someone,” said Samothes, “I don’t see why that’s so-”

Across the other side of the pool, the young man said something, his arms gesturing wide enough to almost hit a passing waiter, and Samol laughed. Even from this distance away, Samot could see Samol’s eyes sparkling.

“Huh,” said Samothes.

“See?” said Samot. “Who is he even  _ talking _ to? I’ve never seen that guy before.”

“He’s…” Samothes frowned. “He’s Lem King’s agent, I think.”

“Lem King… from that high school drama show?”

“You love that show,” said Samothes.

“Yes, but, it’s not exactly… I mean, it’s a guilty pleasure show,” said Samot. “I hardly imagine Samol likes it. I doubt they’re talking about the show anyway-”

Across the party, Samol offered Fero his cigarette. Fero took it, passing Samol his drink, as though in trade. Samol smiled at him, and took a slow sip.

“Oh my god, I think our father is  _ flirting _ with that man,” said Samot.

Samothes twisted around. “ _ What _ ?”

Samot grabbed his arm. “No, don’t look, we- come on, let’s find this Lem King. I want to know why his agent is- is talking to our father.”

Lem King was more difficult to find that Samot would have thought, hidden away in a corner as he fumbled through a conversation in broken french with one of the waiters. The waiter saw Samot and Samothes approaching before Lem did, quickly extracting himself from the conversation and heading back to the kitchen before they reached him.

Lem went from looking vaguely forlorn to wide eyed as he saw them approaching, glancing around him as through to check if there was someone else they could be coming to see.

“Lem King, isn’t it?” said Samot, “I’m Samot, and this is my husband Samothes.”

Behind him, Samothes nodded.

“H-” Lem cleared his throat. “Ah, hello-”

“I hope you’re having a good time?” continued Samot.

“Yes, very,” said Lem, “I was just-”

“That’s wonderful to hear, isn’t it Samothes? I do so hope that everyone who comes to a party I host has a good time, provided, of course, that they behave themselves properly-”

Behind him, Samothes made a sound that was suspiciously like a laugh. Samot ignored him.

“And although I don’t mind a bit of shop talk now and then at a party, I think we can all agree that it should only be kept to a moment or two. After all, this a party not a networking event,” said Samot, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I, uh, yes? I suppose I-”

“Then perhaps you’d care to explain to me why your agent has been monopolising my father’s time tonight?”

Lem blinked. “Samol is  _ here _ ? Wait, Fero’s talking to him, oh, no, oh my god-”

“Are you really telling me that you didn’t instruct your agent’s behaviour here?” said Samot.

“What, no, of course not, I mean, I had no idea he was even coming tonight, otherwise I- I mean, I’d  _ love _ to be in one of his movies, they’re absolutely- but I know that he’s retired, so I would never have-”

Samot held up a hand. “Please, stop, I believe you.”

Lem let out a deep breath. “I can- I’ll go tell him to stop, I really do apologise for-”

“Wait,” said Samothes.

Lem froze.

“What do you mean  _ wait _ ?” said Samot.

Samothes tilted his body towards Samot’s, lowering his voice. “If Samol wants to talk to him… perhaps we should let him. You  _ are  _ always saying he should broaden the people he speaks to to people who  _ aren’t _ in our family.”

Samot huffed a breath. “Well. I meant more like… other directors. People who could inspire him to start working on something again.”

“Perhaps he will be inspired all the same,” said Samothes. “I have certainly always found love to be very inspiring.”

Samot sighed. “Fine. But when our father complains about this Fero being pushed onto him,  _ you _ have to deal with it.”

“Of course dear,” said Samothes, straightening back up.

“Fine,” said Samot, “You, Lem, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Me? I, uh, I think I have an audition, in the morning?”

“So you’re free for lunch, wonderful,” said Samot, “Give me your phone.”

Lem handed it over, looking a little dumbstruck.

“I am putting in the address of a restaurant. I want you and Fero to be there at no later than 12:45pm. We will come in, and you will ask us to join you for lunch. Do you understand?”

“I… think so?”

“Good,” said Samot, handing Lem his phone back. “Obviously these plans are to be kept between us and  _ not _ to be shared with your agent or, god forbid, the media.”

Lem nodded quickly. “Of course, absolutely, thank you so-”

“Good,” said Samot, turning on his heel.

Samothes followed, an amused tilt to his smile.

“What?” said Samot.

“Nothing,” said Samothes, “I just enjoy watching you work.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Samol had a peaceful morning, puttering around the garden before his sons dropped by to take him to lunch. Samot had been unusually insistent, but perhaps he just had something on his mind he wanted to discuss. Samol hoped Samot hadn’t seen him smoking, he always caused such a fuss about it. Even if Samol could understand that was coming from a place of worry, it could still be a little much.

“What made you choose this place?” said Samol.

“No reason,” said Samot, “I read a few good reviews for it, that’s all.”

Samol hummed. It looked decent at least, the tablecloths crisp, white linen and fresh flowers on each of the tables.

“Oh,” said Samot as they entered, “is that Lem?”

“Who?” said Smaol.

“I don’t think you’ve met, he was at our party the other night,” said Samot, “We should go say hello.”

“Looks like he’s having lunch with someone,” said Samol, “Wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

“We won’t be interrupting, we’re just saying hi,” said Samot, “Lem! Hello!”

“Oh, hello! Um, hi! Good to see you again,” said Lem.

Fero’s gaze flicked from Samot, to Lem, to Samothes, before landing on Samol. Samol rolled his eyes. Fero pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh.

“We were just having lunch and we saw you and thought we’d say hello,” said Samot, “Don’t let us interrupt.”

“You weren’t, um, in fact why don’t you join us for lunch?” said Lem.

“Well that would be lovely, don’t you think so dear?” said Samot.

“Yes,” said Samothes.

Samot nudged Samothes with his elbow.

Samothes let out a breath, only a shade too quiet to be called a sigh. “I don’t believe we’ve met your lunch date.”

“Oh, we’re not dating,” said Lem, “This is Fero, my agent.”

“Yes,” said Samol, “I believe we’ve met.”

“I think so,” said Fero, squinting up at him in an overly exaggerated way, “the nature documentary guy, right?”

Samot made a suppressed sort of squeak, shooting Lem a look. Under ordinary circumstances Samol would have gone on the defensive, but for once, it was nice to have someone looking at him as though they were sharing a joke.

“Something like that,” said Samol.

“We haven’t ordered yet,” said Lem, “So, um.”

“It sounds like the perfect time to join you then,” said Samot.

Lem jumped up, awkwardly helping the waitstaff move another table to join with him and Fero’s. Samothes and Samot quickly took their seating, leaving Samol with the spot next to Fero.

They’d only been sitting together for a moment before Samothes’ phone rang.

“I have to take this, sorry,” said Samothes, standing and walking a little way away from the table.

“Well, while he’s doing that, Lem and I will go get the drinks,” said Samot.

“What?” said Lem, “Oh, right, yes. We’ll get drinks.”

Samol certainly hoped this kid’s on camera acting was better than the performance he was currently giving, otherwise he was going to have a rough time of it.

“We’ll be right back,” said Samot, smiling.

Samol waited until Lem and Samot had reached the bar before he leant towards Fero.

“You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say my sons were trying to set me up with you,” said Samol.

“Is that what they’re doing?” said Fero, “I couldn’t tell, they were too subtle.” He paused. “So I’m guessing they don’t know we made out already.”

Samol chuckled. “No they do not. I suppose your young man is similarly in the dark?”

“Oh yeah,” said Fero, “I probably would normally have said something, only he was being so weird after the party- wait. Do you think they like, planned this together? Lem and your sons?”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Samol.

Fero made a face. “Why?”

Samol sighed. “I suppose like any couple in love they’re worried that I’m lonely, being on my own as I am. What about your Lem, what’s his reason do you think?”

Fero shrugged. “Dunno. He’s probably hoping that you’ll make another movie so he can star in it, he loves all your, y’know, prestige shit.”

Samol hummed. “People do. Or did, I don’t know that there’s many people looking to my movies any more.”

“Are you kidding?” said Fero, “I feel like every movie Lem drags me to he’s like  _ oh this is just like the Samol movie where bla bla bla happens _ and then he forces me to read like a hundred articles that say that.”

“Always nice to hear that my work is still being appreciated,” said Samol dryly.

Fero flushed slightly. “It’s- I mean, it’s not  _ bad _ that it’s like your stuff, I guess I just like your first work the best.”

“And the nature documentary,” said Samol, with a grin.

Fero grinned back. “Yeah, and the nature documentary.”

They looked at each other for a moment until the flush on Fero’s cheeks deepened, and he looked over to the bar. Samol followed his gaze, noting with amusement that Samot very quickly pretended that he had been looking at the drinks menu instead of staring across the room at them.

“What’s taking them so long?” said Fero.

“They’re giving us time to fall in love,” said Samol.

“Ugh,” said Fero, “that’s gonna take too long, can we just order food without them?”

“Absolutely,” said Samol, motioning for the waiter.

The waiter approached nervously, glancing back to Samot at the bar. Samol let out an amused huff of breath. Samot had always been quite the strategist.

“Don’t worry about whatever he told you,” said Samol, “My friend and I will be starting without the rest of our table.”

“You… will?” said the waiter nervously.

“Yes,” said Samol, “If they’re hungry they can stop skulking around the bar and come sit down. Fero, do you know what you want?”

“Club sandwich, with extra pickles on the side and fries,” said Fero quickly. “I don’t really want fries, but Lem’ll want them when he gets back here.”

“They might be cold by the time that happens,” said Samol.

“That’s his own fault then,” said Fero, glaring over at Lem.

“And I will have the… soup,” said Samol, “thank you.” He paused. “If they give you any trouble at the bar, you tell them to come back down and talk to me.”

The waiter nodded, heading quickly back to the kitchen. Samol noted that they seemed to take quite a long route, avoiding the bar entirely. He couldn’t really blame them.

“So why do your kids think you’re lonely?” said Fero. “You don’t  _ seem _ lonely. You seem fine.”

“And I am,” said Samol, “They just worry about me, I expect. In my younger days I used to… well, being younger, y’know, you go to everything you’re invited to, just in case. Now I only go to what I want to go to, which turns out not to be very much.”

Fero nodded. “Makes sense. I mean, you’re already super famous, and the whole reason Lem goes to parties is to like, become famous.”

“Is that so?”

“Not- I mean, to like, talk people into giving him roles and stuff,” said Fero, waving a hand, “the same reason I have to go. It’s way easier to talk people into things in person. Plus, people can’t hang up on you when you’re speaking to them in person.”

Samol laughed. “And I bet when they walk away you’re the type to follow after until you’ve said your piece.”

“Well it’s rude of them to do that!” said Fero. “I was talking!”

Samol opened his mouth to reply, stopping as he saw Samot and Lem heading back towards them.

“Ah,” said Samol, “Here we go.”

Fero wrinkled his nose.

“Sorry,” said Samot, “the bar staff here is just so knowledgeable, I got quite caught up.”

“That’s alright,” said Samol, “We ordered already, hope you don’t mind.”

“I got you fries,” said Fero to Lem. “So you don’t steal mine.”

“I don’t want fries,” said Lem, “And I would never steal your food.”

Lem, of course, ate the fries, stealing one or two out of the bowl at a time over the course of their meal. Fero shot Samol a grin and Samol felt a warmth bubble in his chest. It had been a long time since he’d had so many inside jokes with one person.

“Well this has been lovely,” said Samot, giving Samothes a look across the table.

“Yes,” said Samothes, “Just… lovely.”

“We should exchange numbers, so that we can do this again some time.”

Fero glanced at Samol, his lips twitching as he attempted to suppress a grin. “Uh, sure.”

“Why not,” said Samol.

Fero passed Samol his phone. Samol snorted, quickly trying to mask the sound with a cough. They had already exchanged numbers the night before, although he could see that his number in Fero’s phone was under ‘Hot Nature Documentary Guy’.

“Wonderful!” said Samot, standing, “Well, we really must do this again some time.”

“Yes,” said Lem, his voice slightly too loud.

“Sure,” said Fero, sounding as though he were barely managing to suppress laughter.

Samol nodded, not entirely sure he could swallow his. He felt a little giddy as they left the restaurant, glancing over his shoulder at Lem and Fero as they walked in the opposite direction. Fero glanced back, making an exaggerated ‘call me’ gesture. Samol laughed.

He felt his phone vibrate as they got into the car, careful to ignore it until he was back home.

_ Fero F: so that was weird _

_ Fero F: i mean i don’t normally go on dates with that many chaperones _

_ Samol: I apologise for my son’s behaviour, they get a little carried away sometimes. _

_ Fero F: it’s okay i mean lem was in on it too _

_ Fero F: next time we should have lunch without them though _

_ Fero F: we can get food way quicker _

Samol paused, considering the message.

_ Fero F: not that we have to go on another date like just because we have each others number _

_ Fero F: but you seem cool to hang out with or whatever _

Samol huffed a laugh, quickly typing a reply to put Fero out of his misery.

_ Samol: I wouldn’t be opposed to it. When would you like to go out next? _

It took a full minute for Fero to reply.

_ Fero F: tomorrow? _

They went to the butterfly house at a history museum, a peaceful place that they could almost guarantee they wouldn’t see either of his sons or Lem King. Their hands brushed as they walked the small paths, stopping to watch a group of butterflies land on a plate of watermelon.

“Wow,” said Fero, “they look so much brighter in person than they do in pictures.”

Samol hummed. “I used to come here quite a bit, when I was stuck on a script. Helped clear my head.”

Fero nodded, his attention still on the butterflies. He shifted, his hand brushing Samol’s where it was resting on the polished fencing. Fero froze, his eyes flicking to Samol. Samol was very careful not to move, keeping his eyes on the butterflies in front of them. Slowly, Fero inched his hand closer, until his pinky was hooked around Samol’s.

Samol smiled down at him, shifting his hand to tangle their fingers together. Fero pressed his lips together, his face flushed.

“Only if you want to,” said Fero.

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to do,” said Samol, “I’m a lot like you, in that regard.”

Fero held his hand for the rest of their walk through the butterfly house, only letting go as they parted ways to get into their own cars.

On the drive home, something happened that hadn’t happened to Samol in a long while: he got an idea.

It was just a small thing, barely a fragment of a scene, but it niggled at him as he drove. It had happened a handful of times since he’d retired, of course, but this one stayed with him, sharpening and coming into focus the more he tried to push it from his mind.

He huffed a breath, and got out his old notepad. Maybe once it was out of his head he’d be free of it.

Samol wrote until it got too dark to see the page, and then he turned on a lamp and kept writing.

  
  


\--

  
  


It was weird to be secretly dating someone. Not that it was  _ really _ a secret, it was just that Lem didn’t ask a lot of specifics, really, and Fero didn’t have a lot of other friends who’d be close enough to ask. He’d been too busy trying to get Lem’s career off the ground toreally make any. He’d kind of thought he’d always be too busy, but Samol fit right into his life, as though he’d always been there.

They go to the park, to tiny hole-in-the-wall diners, to the beach. Samol smiled at him, and held his hand whenever Fero could work up the nerve to take it, and listened carefully to Fero’s theory about whatever the plot of the second season of  _ Sun High _ was. It was weird, but was also  _ fun _ .

“It’s been a long time since I went to to beach,” said Samol.

“By you live like, a block away!” said Fero.

“I do, don’t I?” said Samol, sly tone to his voice.

Fero grinned. “Yeah. Hey, do you still have of that lemonade you made the other day left at home?”

“I do in fact,” said Samol, and points the car in the direction of his home.

They take the back way in, dumping their sandy towels and shoes by the back door. It’s much cooler inside, and Fero sighed at relief from the heat. Samol handed him a glass, his fingers brushing over Fero’s, before he turned away to pour a glass for himself.

Fero watched him for a moment before he hopped up onto one of the barstools that lined the kitchen counter, leaning forward to tug Samol into a kiss. He could feel Samol laugh against his lips and Fero grinned. That was one of his favourite parts of all this, whatever  _ this _ was, that he got to be the one to make Samol laugh every day.

Samol maneuvered himself around the kitchen bench until he was close enough to pick Fero up, giving a small grunt of effort. Fero immediately wrapped his legs around Samol’s waist, pressing himself close.

“Couch?” said Fero.

Samol hummed in response, making his way to the next room and flopping them both down on the curved daybed that took up most of Samol’s study. Fero wasted no time in wriggling them both down, lying on top of Samol as they kissed. Samol made no objections to the position, his hands roaming Fero’s back and keeping Fero flush against him.

They kissed lazily, no particular end goal in mind besides continuing the sensations, the low heat building inside them. Samol’s shirt slowly got unbuttoned, Fero’s shirt ended up on the floor. Fero focused on getting Samol to produce a very particular sigh that he had come to learn was one of extreme contentment. Samol’s hands were warm on his bare skin, a comforting pressure.

Samol crowded Fero against the curved back of the daybed, the worn velvet soft against his bare skin, smiling at Fero’s shiver. Samol kissed down Fero’s neck, under his jaw. Fero gasped, a sharp sound in the stillness of the room, spurring Samol onwards.

Their touches become faster, more targeted. Samol’s shirt joined Fero’s on the floor, as did Fero’s shorts as he hurriedly kicked them off. Samol ran a hand over him and Fero gasped, his fingers clutching at Samol’s shoulders, pressing his forehead to Samol’s chest. Samol hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Fero’s head, then to his forehead, then to his lips. Fero arched against Samol’s hand, seeking friction, and Samol provided it, grinding the heel of his palm down against him.

Fero whined into Samol’s mouth, his heels slipping on the fabric of the daybed as he tried to angle his body more towards Samol’s hand. Samol slipped a hand inside Fero’s underwear, fingers sliding along Fero’s slick entrance. Fero gasped, breaking off the kiss to press his face into the crook of Samol’s neck.

Samol stroked a hand down Fero’s back, soothing, and then began to move his hand in ernest. Fero gasped, mouthing sloppy kisses across Samol’s chest, his hands trailing down to palm at the bulge in Samol’s pants. Samol groaned, his movements losing their rhythm for a moment as he arched into Fero’s touch.

They moved against each other, Fero fumbling his way through unbuttoning Samol’s pants and wriggling a hand inside as Samol set his mind to taking Fero apart. Fero felt himself narrow down to a handful of nerve endings, stroked alive by Samol’s fingers until he tipped over the edge, his fingers clutching at the velvet fabric underneath them.

He finished Samol off with his mouth once he came back to himself, sliding down the daybed until he found the right angle. Samol groaned, his hands gripping Fero’s shoulder. Fero wriggled a hand underneath himself, still sensitive from where Samol had touched him earlier, keeping the rhythm of his movements the same for both of them.

Samol tugged him back up, after, settling Fero against his side, his legs tangling with Samol’s and an arm draped over his chest. Samol kissed him again, slow and deep, and Fero’s heart lurched.

They stayed there until Fero felt Samol start to shift a little, a sure sign that his back was starting to hurt, and then he complained about being hungry, dragging Samol up so they could order pizza.

  
  


\--

  
  


It wasn’t often that Samot and Samothes could find time to have a dinner to themselves. They went out often enough, to industry events and premieres and opening nights, but nights to themselves were rare enough that they often just stayed home. Tonight, however, it was their anniversary, and so Samot insisted they dine out, and because Samot insisted, Samothes obeyed.

“Although technically,” said Samothes, “this is our secondary anniversary.”

“It’s not  _ secondary _ ,” said Samot, “it’s just as much our anniversary as the first time we got married.”

“Then why is it that you don’t organise an elaborate party for this one?”

“Because that’s for everyone else,” said Samot, “This one is just for us.”

It was really something that after all these years Samot could still so easily say something that would take his breath away.

“If I wasn’t driving,” said Samothes, “I would kiss you right now.”

Samot shifted in his seat, leaning over to press a kiss to the corner of Samothes’ lips.

“That will have to last you until we get there,” said Samot.

Samothes sped up, just a little, and Samot laughed.

The restaurant was busy, small tables lit by candlelights, giving the room an intimate glow. Samothes pulled out Samot's chair for him. 

Samot smiled at him. "What a gentleman."

Samothes smiles, the expression fading as he caught sight of something behind Samot. Samot frowned, twisting in his seat. 

Samothes grabbed his arm. "Don't, it's-"

Samot turned, because of  _ course  _ he did, a soft gasp escaping him. A few tables away sat Samol and Fero, close together in a table in the corner of the restaurant. Their hands were twined together on the table. 

"Oh my god," said Samot, "it  _ worked _ ."

"I suppose it did," said Samothes, "there truly is nothing you can't accomplish, my love."

“Truly,” said Samot, “Sometimes I even amaze myself- Oh, no, they’re coming over here.”

Fero followed a little behind Samol, grinning at Samot. “Hi, hello.”

“Hello,” said Samot, “I wasn’t expecting to see the two of you here.”

“Weird that we keep meeting like that,” said Fero.

Samot blinked. “I suppose it is. And what are the two of  _ you _ doing here, hmm?”

He gave Samol a pointed look.

“Almost weird to see you with Lem here,” continued Fero, “Although I guess you could always text him a follow up on how it’s going.”

Samol turned slightly, smiling down at Fero. “And how is that?”

“Really good,” said Fero, “I’m kind of disappointed that you keep charming me into having a good time, because I was sort of hoping this whole thing would go terribly and I’d get to rub in Lem’s face.”

“Ah well,” said Samol, “You can’t have everything.”

“I’m, uh, I’m glad it’s going well,” said Samothes.

“Thanks son,” said Samol, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Now, we won’t keep you. I know it’s your anniversary dinner. Just wanted to say hello, since we saw you.”

“So, hello and goodbye,” said Fero.

“Right,” said Samot, “hello and goodbye, I suppose.”

“And I’ll see you both Sunday, for lunch with Maelgwyn,” said Samol, “he’s got some project he wants to discuss with you. Something about underwater filming, Tristero’s idea.”

“Right,” said Samothes, “right, see you then.”

Samol clapped Samothes on the shoulder as he walked past. Fero waggled his fingers in a wave, cackling as he followed Samol out.

“Well,” said Samot, “That was…”

Samothes hummed, looking back towards the doorway. He frowned. “Do you think the project Maelgwyn wants to pitch us on is the same one Samol emailed us about a while back?”

Samot groaned. “I’ve stopped our father from emailing us constant plans and now our son’s started to do it.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to play matchmaker for him too,” said Samothes.

“Perhaps I will,” said Samot, “apparently I’m quite good at it.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Samol ran his hands over the front cover of the manuscript. He hadn’t meant to write anything, quite the opposite since he was stubborn enough to want to not give anyone involved in this little scheme the satisfaction, but the more he and Fero spent time together, the more he’d felt the itch in his mind, a story coming together in bits and pieces, a character here, a scene there. The only redeeming quality of it was that it wasn’t the sort of movie either of his sons enjoyed watching.

“Here,” said Samol, handing it to Fero.

“What’s this?”

“Just a little something I put together,” said Samol.

“ _ Beyond the Trees _ ,” read Fero, “what’s it about?”

“Go ahead and read it,” said Samol, “I’m going to make some coffee.”

Fero followed him in just as he was pouring two cups, a huge grin on his face.

“What do you think?” asked Samol.

Fero stepped forward, leaning up to kiss Samol. Samol could feel him smiling into the kiss.

“I can’t believe you wrote a monster movie for me,” said Fero.

“I suppose I did,” said Samol, “You think your Lem would be interested in starring in it?”

“Maybe. Let me check with his agent.” Fero paused. “He does. I, personally, think he’d be great as the swamp monster, but I will also accept the role of the unethical tree scientist for him.”

  
  


\--

  
  


“Wow,” said Lem, “I mean, when a director like Samol comes out of retirement and offers you a part in a movie, you say yes!”

The interviewer laughed politely, still holding the mic in front of Lem.

“I mean, really, it was the script that got me in,” said Lem, “It’s really about, you know, the environment. The monster is just a lens to look back at ourselves with, really.”

“And your role?”

Lem tilted his head, thinking for a moment. “Well, I suppose my role is about… man’s inhumanity to man, in a way.”

  
  


\--

  
  


“So what is it that made you finally decide to come out of retirement?”

Samol glanced across the red carpet, to where Fero was pulling Lem away from an interview to hustle him toward the theatre doors. Fero looked over his shoulder, grinning at Samol. Samol smiled back.

“Well, I had someone new come into my life recently,” said Samol, “I suppose I found myself inspired.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
